Christmas 2012 Teddy's First Christmas
by newgirl3366
Summary: I do not own these characters or Fifty Shades. All rights go to E.L. James. This is a short story, two chapters, about Teddy's first Christmas. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Ladies,_

_First, I want to wish you and your families the happiest of holidays. No matter what you celebrate I hope your season is filled with love, hope and happiness. _

_Second, I would like to make a few requests of you before and as you read this chapter. (I will be posting another chapter in this short story, it will be Christmas morning, this is Christmas Eve.)_

_Please go to the end of Fifty Shades Freed and read Fifty's First Christmas before you read this chapter. It will have more meaning to you if you do. _

_As you read this chapter I encourage you to listen to the Christmas Canon by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, it is what I was listening to you as I wrote it. I put it on repeat and listened over and over again. That song really captured the essence of what I was trying to convey, it just fit. _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It touched my heart deeply._

**_Christmas Eve 2012_**

**_The Big House_**

**_Teddy's First Christmas_**

The sweet aroma of chocolate and peppermint swirl up from the steaming cups on the tray to meet my nose. Our home is overflowing with family and the unceasing chatter that comes along with having the Grey's in our home. From the kitchen where I am putting the final chocolate shavings on our hot cocoas, I can hear Elliot singing _Jingle Bells_ to Teddy. They are in the great room trimming the tree and my baby boy's laughter floats through the air like music to my ears.

"Are you coming Mommy?" Christian's voice calls to me as he enters the room.

"I was just putting the finishing touches on the cocoas." I set the block of chocolate on the cutting board and lift the tray.

"Here baby, let me take that for you." He reaches out and lifts the heavy tray from my hands.

"I was coming, you didn't have to leave your family."

"I had to, my ears were begging me to get away from Elliot's singing."

I chuckle, "Not the most euphonious rendition of _Jingle Bells_ is it?"

"Not by a mile." He agrees and we both enjoy a private laugh at Elliot's expense.

Thankfully, the music changes when we enter the room, ending Elliot's solo for the time being. I glance in Kate's direction and she mouths something to me. I think it's ,"Thank God," but I'm not sure. Either way I laugh having gotten the idea that she is about as keen on her husband's singing as the rest of us are. Poor Elliot is oblivious to aversion everyone seems to have to his singing, everyone except Grace that is. In her eyes, all of her children are equally perfect, I suppose that is the strength of a mother's love.

I place the tray of cocoa on the coffee table and bend down to scoop up my baby boy who is crawling eagerly in my direction. The strength of a mother's love indeed. I think back to Christmas just a year ago. Christian and I had scarcely been in the house for a week and celebrated a quiet Christmas Eve all to ourselves. This year the scene is different. It is a welcome kind of different though, it is our Teddy's first Christmas. I cannot resist stealing a kiss from my baby boy. Dressed in his red pajamas with Santa Clause's on his feet he is sweet to cuddle.

"The cocoa is delicious, Ana." Mia pipes up as she takes a sip.

"Thank you, I can't take all of the credit though. It is Gail's recipe."

"Would you share it with me?"

"Sure." I smile at my sister-in-law who is very newly married to Kate's brother Ethan. Mia is snuggling in a blanket on the floor in front of the roaring fire, her back is propped against Ethan's leg as he sits in an overstuffed chocolate brown chair.

Grace and Kate are going through a large box of ornaments, trimming our tree, which is already sparkling with white lights. Christian and I have already added a few ornaments from last year. My favorite being the silver heart with pink diamonds that he gave me for our first Christmas together.

As I stand taking in the wholesome purity surrounding me Christian walks over to the tree and bends down, returning to me he holds a black box wrapped in a shiny red ribbon. Right away, I know what the box holds, an ornament. The box is identical to the one he gave me last year on Christmas Eve.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy." He whispers the words in my ear, only for me to hear.

Before I have the chance to take the box Teddy reaches for it and brings it to his mouth, enthusiastic to explore the shiny new object. "Here Teddy, help Mommy open it. I think it may be for both of us." The twinkle in Christian's eyes tell me I am right.

With my baby boy in my lap I sit down on the sofa, Christian sits beside me. After some coaxing Ted releases the box, allowing me to open it. Inside I find the most adorable silver reindeer. It has golden sleigh bells around its collar and its hooves are gold too. His nose is bright red, Rudolph, and he stands on two rocking rails. A rocking reindeer! I delight in the simplistic beauty of it. On the side of one of the rails the words, '_Baby's 1__st__ Christmas 2012,' _are engraved in a fine script.

"Oh, Christian…"

"Shake it."

I shake the little reindeer slightly and it produces the most magical jingling sound. Teddy's brilliant gray eyes sparkle with delight and he reaches out. Taking his first Christmas ornament in his hand he shakes it and giggles with delight when it makes the sound again.

"Come son, help Daddy hang it on the tree." Christian takes Ted from my arms and carries him to the tree. Holding him in a sitting fashion with his back resting against his chest Christian helps Ted to loop the velvet red ribbon on one of the Grand Fir branches. He gives the reindeer another slight shake eliciting more giggles from our baby boy.

"How precious," I hear Grace exclaim as she touches her first-born grandchild's very first Christmas ornament.

She turns and rummages through the box which she had been taking ornaments from and when she stands up I see a myriad of emotions cross Christian's face. They are so numerous that I am unable to grasp one individually. Grace is holding something in her hands and I cannot see it from where I am sitting so I stand and move closer to see. As I walk, I notice the current song ends, changing to one of my very favorites. The innocent choir of children's voices accompanied by a mass of strings fills the room, flowing harmoniously around in a repetitious canon.

Coming to stand beside my husband, I am able to see the tiny silver bell resting in the palm of Grace's hand.

"What a beautiful little bell," I remark.

"Christian," Grace offers the bell to her son and it is then I observe the shining tears in her eyes. This bell has significance and something tugs at my heartstrings deep down.

Christian's hand trembles as he takes the bell from his mother's hand. "There were so many of these," He says and his words are barely audible. His words are filled with amazed wonder.

"Yes, but this is the one _you_ hung on the tree on your first Christmas with us." She emphasizes the word _you_. "I saved it and marked your name in it so that every year I would remember the very first ornament you ever hung on our tree. I knew you loved it because you smiled. Your smile was such a rare gift for us and when it shone, I knew you were happy."

Christian turns the little bell over to see his name scrawled in black on the inside and when I look up at him, he is smiling. I imagine him as a scared little boy, in a new home, unsure of himself and unsure of his new family and my heart tightens. He is no longer that little boy. That little boy has grown in to a handsome man who is beautiful inside and out. He has a fortune of love surrounding him and an abundance of love to give.

Holding the ornament in front of our son, Christian waves it gently in the air, producing dainty tinkling sound. "I loved the way it sounded." He grins his boyish grin and he is a young child delighted by his first real Christmas all over again. "Isn't it beautiful, Ana?" He holds the bell out for me to see.

"It is Christian," I finger it with a graceful touch and stand on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Just like you." I whisper for only him to hear, but catching Grace's gaze I know she heard me.

"Thank you," she mouths silently to me and I smile shyly at her.

Teddy who has been watching the entire time holds out his tiny index finger and almost tickles the bell. When it sounds for him, he giggles. "Help Daddy hang it on the tree, Ted." Christian, with his baby son in his arms, hangs his ornament right next to Ted's. Nothing in this world could ever be more seamlessly perfect than this moment in Christian and I's home tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

***There is one more chapter coming in this story.***

I flip the switch, darkening the kitchen and return to the great room. Our great big house is quiet now. The Grey's have all gone home. The two newlywed Grey couples left to join the Kavanaghs for a Christmas Eve Candlelight church service. All that is left is our quaint little family of three and I would not have it any other way.

" 'Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

Christian is lying on the couch with our baby boy snuggled in his arms. He is holding a worn copy of The Night Before Christmas in his hands, opened wide to allow to Ted to see the pictures.

"The Stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there."

The book was his, a gift from Santa on his first Christmas with the Grey's. Hearing him read it aloud to our son washes a warm feeling over my skin. I settle on the floor and catch his smile when he sees me, but he does not stop reading. He continues, turning each page to tell the story to Ted. Teddy sucks on his thumb and reaches out to touch each page, obviously loving the illustrations. With each page Ted's eyes, close a little more until he is finally asleep.

"But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight- _Happy Christmas to all and to all a goodnight_!" Christian finishes the last two lines in a hushed voice and as he closes the book, he kisses the top of our son's head. "All tuckered out," he says mostly to himself.

"He had a big day."

"And tomorrow promises to be bigger. I cannot wait to see him open his presents."

"Christian he's only six months old. We will be doing most of the opening."

"Nonsense, he will tear right in and he will love everything."

"I know he will." I stand on my knees and kiss his lips. "For now though it is time to tuck our little sleepy head in to bed."

I lift my little boy from where he is sleeping soundly on his daddy's chest, his bottom propped in the air. A fleeting feeling of déjà vu flashes over me taking me back to the first night we spent at home with our then very new baby. Looking back, I don't think Christian slept at all that night. Whenever I would stir and blink, my eyes open I would see Christian sitting in the chair in our room with his feet propped on the ottoman and our tiny baby sleeping on his chest. His little bottom was propped in the air in the same manner as now. Christian's big hands cradled him protectively and his eyes were always open, watching Ted.

"What are you thinking about, Mommy?"

"The first night Teddy was home with us. He's grown so much since then."

"That he has."

Teddy sighs and grunts as though he is unhappy about this change, but quickly quiets in my arms. "Come, Daddy." I stand and together Christian and I carry our sleeping baby to his nursery.

Hand in hand, Christian and I walk in our bedroom. The vast room is mostly dark with the exception of the soft glow from our bedside lamps. Right away, my eyes fall upon a black rectangular box resting in the middle of our bed. The top of the box is embellished with a huge bow. I turn my expectant gaze to my right where my husband is smirking down at me.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Grey."

I want to ask him how or when he had the moment to get away from everything to place this gift in the center of our bed, but I don't bother. Christian Grey has his ways and there is no use in questioning them. "You know Christmas isn't for a few more hours and you already gave me one gift."

"Agreed. This gift is not only for you though." A dangerous glint dances in his eyes.

_Oh?_

"Go and open it." He nearly commands.

I lift the gift and shake it, no sound. I look back at him, he is still standing where we stopped upon entering the room. Watching me with darkening eyes. I bite my bottom lip to stifle my smile.

"Don't bite your lip, Mrs. Grey." Christian growls at me and I release my lip from between my teeth.

Feeling his stare at my back I begin unwrapping the present. Careful to cause minimal damage to the shimmering ribbon and delicate paper I take my time. Lifting the top from the box, I fold aside the tissue paper and gasp.

"Do you like it?" He asks tentatively, coming to stand beside me.

"It is…" I stammer unable to describe the gift. This man spoils me. "Sexy," I finally find a word to describe the items in the box.

"Correction, Mrs. Grey. You are sexy and this baby doll lingerie will only be sexy with you in it…go and put it on for me." I look up at him smiling. "Now, Mrs. Grey. I am not a very patient man."

I gather the items in the box and carry them to the bathroom where I shut the door and quickly divest myself of my clothing. I slip on the delicate lace and silk baby doll nightie, topping it off with the matching short kimono robe. I slip the band from my hair and vigorously brush it out before braiding it in one long braid down my back.

Satisfied I slip in to the closet and reach up on the highest shelf where far in the back corner I have Christian's gift hidden. Well, one of his gifts. The one I can only share with him. My stomach plummets and tossing like a ship on a turbulent sea. _I hope he likes it._ I begin to doubt myself and almost put the box back. My inner goddess stomps her foot and shakes her head _'no'_ at me vigorously. She wants me to give him this gift and will not accept any other decision from me. She is begging me and I finally concede to agree with her, wanton hussy that she is. I give myself one last check in the mirror before walking out.

Christian is sitting on the bed, ready and waiting for me when I exit. My eyes take him in from head to toe. This man is not wasting any time. He has divested himself of all of his clothing and is most definitely ready. My gaze pauses at his impressive erection and I feel myself lick my lips.

"Do you like what you see?" He rises to kneel in the center of the bed and I try to answer him, my mouth has gone dry. The words only come out as a nod and he raises an eyebrow at me. "What is that in your hands, Anastasia?"

_In my hands? Oh! The box. Christian's gift_. My mind is pure mush. Breathe Anastasia, this man is your husband. You've seen him naked many, many times. Gathering my wits I walk over to him, showing more confidence than I am feeling. Before taking the shiny silver box from my hands Christian places both hands on my shoulders, barely, and slides the silk kimono so that it sighs and falls to the floor.

"There, much better." He smiles approvingly and traces his fingertips over my breasts. I can feel his skin through the fine burgundy colored lace. "Your breasts and nipples look exquisite covered in this lace." Leaning forward he blows his warm breath over my skin, causing my nipples to peak and harden against the soft lace.

"I have something for you." I say stating the obvious. His eyes shift downward and he takes the box I am offering him.

Sitting back on his heels, he lifts the box and shakes it, just like I did when I first picked up his gift. The box gives a heavy rattle and he does it again. "I am most definitely interested in what this box may hold." His voice runs over me like melted caramel.

I know I am holding my breath when Christian opens the box. His eyes go wide and flicker up to mine. "Handcuffs?" _Pick them up Christian_, I silently implore him. I know we already have many pairs but these are special. They are white gold, studded with diamonds and I had them engraved. Soft plush fabric the same shade of red as the Red Room of Pain lines the inside of each cuff. _So they won't leave any marks. _I remember his distress on our honeymoon from the faint bruises around my ankles and wrists. Thank God, I was able buy them online because never in my life would I have had the nerve to go in to an actual store and purchase something like this. I would have died. I would have simply died.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity he lifts them from the box. Turning them over he examines them, his eyes shining wickedly. His cheeky grin deepens when he reads the engraved script encircling half of each handcuff…

_Yes, Sir_

"Oh my dear, Mrs. Grey…get in our bed…now." He growls and my stomach clenches deep down.

With help from my inner goddess, I find my voice. "How would you like me, Sir?"

He taps his finger to his bottom lip as though he is contemplating my question and what his answer should be. "On your back, hands above your head." He moves to the side, allowing me to lay in the center of the bed. "This way I can see your beautiful face when I make you come." He adds tracing my jawline.

Christian attaches the handcuffs to my hands, securing them together above my head. Then he takes the matching key from the box and rests it on the pillow next to me. "You won't need safe words for what I am going to do to you. I am going to make love to you. If you want to be freed all you have to do is ask. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good."

Placing a hand on each of my knees, he begins to slide them up, gliding burgundy silk up my body as he goes. "No panties Mrs. Grey? I know there were panties in the gift box?" He skates his fingers over delicate skin and I shudder.

"Were there? I must have forgotten them." I leer at him playfully.

"Are you teasing me sweet…sweet…girl?" He slides two fingers in me and my jeering attitude is immediately silenced. I slide my body down the bed to meet his fingers eagerly. Wanting them deeper inside of me, I move, inviting him to caress that sweet spot. "So very greedy."

"I know what I want," I pant, wanting to feel him.

"Oh, so do I Mrs. Grey."

His beautiful face moves south and he kisses my inner thighs, his kisses moving north until his hot mouth collides with my sex. His tongue licks each inch of skin before diving in. I want to bury my hands in his sexy tousled hair but keep them above my head where he put them. Wearing these handcuffs, which I bought for my husband…my dominant I feel shamelessly lustful.

His kisses and tongue consume me. Sucking, nibbling, moving in and out and I close my eyes to take it all in. Time and time again, I am brought to the edge, brimming full just at the threshold of orgasm.

"Christian! Please let me come." I beg, opening my eyes to watch him.

Christian digs his fingers in my skin, kneading my behind almost painfully and then my orgasm grips me. Pressing his mouth against me, he takes in every ounce of what I have to give and I cry out his name. I want him to know how much he makes me feel.

When he is satisfied, he slides up my body. The silk against my sensitized skin feels delicious, made even more so by the heat created between us. "You are breathtaking." He breathes out, kneeling above me, taking me in with his eyes.

"I love you."

He positions himself between my legs, "I love you, forever." He slides in me and I moan, relishing the deliciously familiar fullness. Propping his body up by distributing his weight to his elbows, he tugs my breasts free from their lace confines with his teeth and kisses each one. "Relax and just feel Mrs. Grey…feel the depth of my love for you."

Keeping my eyes locked on his, I do just that. I forget everything around us and live purely in this moment of passion with the man I love.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter in this story! Now a question...would you ladies like a short story for New Year's Eve? I was thinking of doing New Year's Eve of 2011/2012 when Ana is pregnant with Ted. AKA Christian and Ana's first New Year's together. Would you like for me to write it for you all?

"I take it you like your gift?" I purr against Christian's bare chest. We are lying in a tangled heap of bareness. Wrapped in only blankets, sheets and each other's arms our fingers still dance and caress sensitive skin.

"More than you could ever imagine." He pulls back and lifts my chin with his hand. "Every time you give yourself to me in even the slightly newest manner I am in awe. Your love still amazes me."

"I'm yours Christian, only yours."

"My Ana…my sweet, sweet, Ana."

His warm mouth works against mine. He slides his tongue in to my mouth to meet mine and I relish the taste of him. I tighten my hold on him with my arms and my legs and feel my body responding to his again. It is evident from the hardness hip that he feels the same. Suddenly Christian hitches one of my legs over his waist. In a second, he is plunging back inside of me.

"I can never get enough of you." He holds my face firmly I his hands and kisses my lips firmly.

"I may never get to sleep tonight." My voice is airy. Tingles break out all over my skin.

"Are you complaining?"

"Never." I gasp when he jerks his hips forward, filling me to the hilt.

**THE BRIGHT SUN OF **Christmas morning beams over the Olympic Peninsula. It passes over the ice-cold waters of the sound, streaming through our bedroom windows. I stretch out my deliciously sore muscles, tired from last night's excursions. A very merry Christmas indeed. I giggle to myself thinking of the naughty gifts Christian and I exchanged and the subsequent activities we engaged in.

Our vast bed is empty sans my husband. The very faint sound of piano keys playing a sweet holiday melody echoes from downstairs telling me where he is. I reach for my kimono robe from last night and stop when I see yet another gift box, this one is resting in the chair near the window. Another present, I smile and move to open it.

The box holds a bright red silk nightdress with a matching robe. Both pieces are floor length and while they are simple, they are extremely elegant. Something only Christian would choose for me. I slip them on and rush down the stairs to meet him. Loving the way I feel in the garments.

Christian is seated at the piano in the great room, holding our baby boy in his lap. With his free hand he is playing simple notes that when combined create the tune of Frosty the Snowman. Sweetly he sings the lyrics to our delighted little boy and I stop just short of the bottom step to watch them. When the song is finished they both look up to see me and Teddy reaches his arms out.

"You look beautiful this morning." Christian carries Ted to me and places him in my arms. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I smile up at him and he kisses my lips. I don't know how long Christian has been awake but I suspect it has been more than an hour. There is already a fire roaring in the fireplace and when I look down at the coffee table, there is a tray holding my English breakfast tea in one cup and his coffee in another. A honeyed aroma comes from the kitchen, filling the house. What is he making for breakfast? Christian doesn't cook. Looking around me I realize, he has created a perfect Christmas morning.

With Teddy seated in my lap Christian reaches for the biggest present under our tree and places it in front of me. I have no idea what this gigantic gift is, it is not just a surprise for Ted. "This present is from Santa, son." Christian tells our bright-eyed boy. "Here, tear it open." He makes a small hole in the shimmering snowflake wrapping paper, showing Ted how to unwrap his gift.

"Have you been playing Santa, Daddy?"

Christian's response is a beaming smile and I know that he has. Just how long has he been hiding the biggest Christmas present ever?

Eager to help his daddy, Ted crawls from my lap. Together they tear the paper from the gigantic gift, revealing an enormous brown teddy bear.

"Look at your bear, Teddy!" I exclaim. "He is much bigger than you."

The handmade brown bear is so soft to touch and is nearly as big as a reclining chair. Teddy crawls up the front of its body and plops down right in the middle of the bears lap. His bright gray eyes are shining.

"Dada…Dada!" He squeals in delight and pulls the bear's nose down. Inspecting it closely with his fingers first it isn't long before he puts it in his mouth. I laugh at the sight of him biting the black nose of his bear.

"He loves it, Ana." Christian runs his hand over the bear and then tickles the bottom of Ted's feet.

"I knew he would, you gave it to him. Of course he loves it." Teddy snuggles the bear and kisses it with his slobbery baby kisses.

"Do you want more presents, Teddy? Mommy?" Christian looks at us expectantly and is pleased with our answering grins. He begins digging under the tree like a kid in a candy store. Pulling out present after present. Some for me, some for Ted and some for himself.

In a short amount of time, all of our gifts are open and we are sitting amongst a mound of discarded gift-wrap and ribbons. The gift-wrap and empty boxes serve as intriguing toys for Teddy and he takes pleasure in the crunching noise the paper makes as he crawls through it. Taking one of the bigger boxes Christian opens both ends wide, creating a tunnel. Putting it on the floor in front of him, he lies down on his stomach and calls to Ted, inviting him to crawl through.

Delighting in the thrill of his daddy's newly suggested game Ted crawls through the box to meet Christian on the other side.

"Give Daddy a kiss, Ted."

Teddy kisses Christian's puckered lips, leaving behind his baby slobbers and turns to crawl back through the makeshift tunnel. I hear a beeping sound coming from the kitchen and Christian moves to stand.

"That will be breakfast."

"You cooked?"

"Well, more like I baked the French toast bread pudding Mrs. Taylor had already prepared." He smirks.

"You stay and play with Ted. I will take it out of the oven and put the finishing touches on breakfast."

I stand as Ted turns back around, crawling back through the box to meet his daddy with another kiss. My two boys, so happy and full of play. They are the light of my life. Their gray eyes and smiles shine brighter than the lights on the Christmas tree. Filling my heart with more joy than I could have ever imagined feeling.

THE END


End file.
